Antes de ver la luz
by S-ReikiSaotome-T
Summary: "Esta vez todo es diferente, veo en ti la luz" ¡Alto! ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió exactamente en el reino antes de que Rapunzel y Eugene estuvieran en el bote? ¿Lo averiguamos?


¡Hola nuevamente Tangledmaniacos! ¿Me recuerdan? Si, volví al fandom de la película de Disney que más amo. Les explicare de qué va un poco la historia:

Todo el que haya visto la película ha de recordar la escena en la cual Rapunzel y Eugene pasean por el reino antes de ver las linternas, pero, ¿Qué sucedió exactamente durante todo ese trayecto? Por supuesto, ya hay muchos fics en ingles tratando esta situación, así que yo decidí poner mi cabecita a trabajar y hacer mi propia historia de lo que sucedió en el reino antes de que anocheciera.

También les cuento que utilicé ciertas expresiones del idioma original que, a mi parecer, suenan mucho mejor de esa forma y le da más originalidad al fic.

Bueno, sin más que decir, espero disfruten de la historia :D

**Disclaimer: **Tangled es propiedad de Walt Disney Animation Studios.

* * *

**1. Confiar**

-_…Como ves, he tenido heridas mucho más graves que la que acabas de curar _–Comentaba el castaño mientras frotaba dos ramas contra la leña. Luego se dio cuenta de que había dicho algo incorrecto –_Eh, no es que no esté agradecido con lo que hiciste, me refiero a… _–Pero dejo de hablar al ver que no le prestaban atención.

Rapunzel tenía la mirada perdida entre las llamas que empezaban a bailar con gracia en la madera, su expresión era triste, estaba demasiado callada. Eugene se preocupó, si bien ya la había visto atravesar una intensa "crisis emocional" cuando abandonaron la torre, verla tan calmada era algo que no se esperaba.

Entonces una duda invadió su mente ¿Sera que él la estaba aburriendo? ¿Acaso no era una buena compañía? No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera eso. Se la había pasado todo el rato balbuceando un montón de tonterías acerca de sus desventuras como Flynn Rider, relatos que probablemente a ella no le interesaban en lo absoluto.

Bien, eso lo había decepcionado. Obviamente hacerse el interesante solo lograba dejarlo en ridículo.

Dejó las ramas en el piso y se dirigió hasta la chica para sentarse a su lado en el tronco donde permanecía inmóvil. Pascal ya se había quedado dormido en el otro extremo del árbol muerto, así que no tendría que preocuparse de ser vigilado por él.

-_Entonces_ –Susurró muy cerca de su oído –_¿Me dirás que te pasa?_

La rubia esbozó una diminuta sonrisa de medio lado mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos –_Ya te lo dije, no pasa nada_ –Respondió con dulzura.

Suspiró no muy convencido de su respuesta. Sabía que cuando las mujeres decían "nada" en realidad querían decir "todo", y con esta chica tan peculiar, era mucho más lógico aun –_Creo saber cuál es el problema _–Comentó frotándose la barbilla.

El rostro de Rapunzel empalideció –_¿En serio? _–Estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que tenia la corona?

-_Sip _–Respondió con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de su _Smolder_ –_Estas preocupada nuevamente por tu madre ¿no es cierto?_ –Supuso tratando de ser razonable, era más probable que tuviera que ver con eso.

Se mordió el labio sin saber que decir. Por una parte tenía razón, estaba preocupada por la aparición de su madre y por todo lo que había dicho, ahora, tenía dudas sobre Eugene también.

-_Ya hablamos de eso, Blondie. A veces es necesario tomar ciertos riesgos_ –Le recordó cruzándose de brazos.

Rapunzel rió entre dientes y lo miro fijamente –_Creí que estabas bromeando_.

El castaño tragó con fuerza, ¡De acuerdo! Si había jugado un poco con ella para hacerla regresar a la torre, pero sus palabras también tenían algo de razón ¿verdad?

-_N…no. Claro que no. Hablé muy seriamente_ –Fingió hacerse el ofendido.

La chica volvió a reírse, sabía que no estaba enojado realmente.

Eugene retomó su postura y prosiguió –_No tengas miedo, nada malo va a suceder. Pronto cumplirás tu sueño y entenderás que valió la pena, tu madre lo entenderá._

En el fondo ella no estaba tan segura de ello, las palabras de Gothel habían calado fuertemente en su interior, le era difícil saber en quien confiar.

-_Oye_ –Se atrevió a preguntarle mientras jugaba con sus pulgares –_¿Y tú que harás después?_

Abrió los ojos con incredulidad, esa pregunta lo había tomado fuera de base. Bueno, después del inesperado número musical ocurrido en _The Snuggly Duckling_ ella debía saber que él tenía planes que incluían una isla privada y montañas de dinero, Ese era su sueño… era… es… ¿Por qué lo estaba dudando?

Aun estaba en pie el trato de llevarla a ver las linternas y luego regresarla a casa, donde estaría con su madre, encerrada sin saber del mundo nuevamente y sin… ¿volverlo a ver?

No se había dado cuenta de ello hasta ahora. Quizás ella si lo había hecho y por eso preguntaba.

Rapunzel se encogió de hombros algo desesperada ante el silencio de Eugene, eso la hacía sentir incomoda. El ladrón se sobó la nuca y carraspeó un poco antes de contestar:

_-__Supongo que pronto lo averiguare__ –_Contesto haciéndose el indiferente ante sus pensamientos.

La chica le sonrío levemente y luego desvió su mirada hacia la fogata, nuevamente pensativa. Si, ella si lo había escuchado en la taberna con los rufianes, además, aquel interés tan fuerte por el botín que llevaba en su bolsa era fundamental en el sueño de Eugene. Si, ella estaba consciente de todo eso, pero ¿Por qué él no quiso mencionarlo esta vez? ¿Acaso estaría cambiando de planes?

Fuera como fuera, aun tenia presente ese miedo que su madre había plantado en ella: Él se iría y la abandonaría con la corona.

El silencio volvía a reinar entre ellos. Eugene no podía evitar sentirse frustrado cada vez que la rubia se perdía en sí misma y parecía olvidar que él estaba allí, eso lo lastimaba, lastimaba algo más que su ego, lastimaba… sus sentimientos.

_-__¿Las has visto muchas veces? __–_Preguntó retomando su atención en el ladrón.

Eugene pestañeó sorprendido y confundido_ –__¿De qué hablas?_

_-__Me refiero a las linternas… ¿Siempre las ves?__ –_Explicó con su característica inocencia.

_-__¡Oh! Bueno, no suelo prestarles mucha atención, pero, cada año las veo brillar en el cielo__ –_Le contestó relajado.

Lo ojos verdes de Rapunzel se iluminaron notoriamente causando que el corazón del castaño se acelerara. Todo en ella era tan mágico, tan inusual, pura dulzura e inocencia, algo que carecía por completo en él.

Tomó una boconada de aire y se ánimo a relatarle algo mientras aun tenía su atención_ –__Recuerdo que la primera vez que aparecieron tenía ocho años. El orfanato todavía era mi hogar y para ese entonces, estaba comenzando a leer "los cuentos de Flynnigan Rider"__ –_Al notar la sonrisa de Rapunzel, prosiguió narrando_ –__Aquella mañana todo el reino estaba enloquecido por el nacimiento de la princesa, y como jamás he solido emocionarme por ese tipo de cosas, decidí escabullirme al tejado con mi libro favorito y un par de pastelillos cortesía del panadero…_

La rubia rió por lo bajo, no era tan ingenua como para no concluir que aquella "cortesía" era obra de él mismo y sus habilidades de hurto_ –__Desde pequeño cuidabas de ti mismo._

Suspiró_ –__Solo eso he sabido hacer__ –_Luego de un breve silencio, continuó_ –__En fin, mientras leía una de las tantas aventuras de Flynnigan… apareció, deslumbrando en el cielo, la primera linterna lanzada por el rey y la reina seguida de cientos de linternas más__ –_Comentó haciendo ademanes con las manos.

_-__Woah__ –_Expresó la chica casi sin aliento. Maravillada.

_-__Sí, es fantástico. Creo__ –_Murmuró.

Rapunzel cruzó sus piernas y apoyó uno de sus codos en ellas_ –__Yo también solía escabullirme para verlas. Cada vez que mi madre se iba a dormir, bajaba silenciosamente hasta la ventana a esperar que se hicieran visibles desde la torre __–_Comentó mirando al cielo.

El rostro de Eugene se entristeció de solo imaginar como aquella muchacha tan vivaz pudo haber estado encerrada toda su vida en esa lúgubre torre. Tenía la necesidad de abrazarla, de hacerle entender que no tenía que regresar y seguir encerrada…

_-__En realidad no se dé que forma celebran las demás personas sus cumpleaños, pero para mí, siempre fue suficiente ver las linternas flotar __–_Dijo con un deje de nostalgia_ –__Necesito verlas en persona__._

Hubo algo que el hombre junto a ella no había entendido todavía_ –__¿Cumpleaños?_

_-__Ups__ –_Se llevó las manos a la boca al darse cuenta de su despiste_ –__Si, olvide mencionarlo. Mañana cumpliré dieciocho años. _

_-__Vaya, no me esperaba eso__ –_Confesó mirándola fijamente.

Rapunzel le sonrió con ternura. Las palabras de Gothel perdían efecto con cada segundo que pasaba al lado de Eugene, simplemente no sentía que tuviera que desconfiar de él o tener miedo, estaba segura de que no la dejaría sola.

_-__Así que es tu cumpleaños__ –_Murmuró para sí mismo_ –__Bueno, podemos pretender que las linternas de la princesa son para…_

Cortó lo que iba a decir al darse cuenta de ciertos detalles sospechosos: Tanto Rapunzel como la princesa perdida estarían cumpliendo la misma edad al día siguiente. Igualmente, según la imagen que había visto en el mural del reino, la pequeña niña era una hermosa bebé de ojos verdes y cabello dorado, los rasgos exactos que resaltaban en Rapunzel. Y por ultimo pero más extraño aun, las linternas flotantes aparecían cada año anhelando la aparición de la princesa, y la vez, eran el sueño más grande de la chica de larga melena…

No, no podía ser. Todo aquello tenía que tratarse de una rara coincidencia, Rapunzel ya tenía a su madre y además poseía esa habilidad mágica que no recordaba tuviera algo que ver con la familia real de Corona.

¿Acaso había algo que él desconociera? Podría ser que Rapunzel fuera… que ella fuera…

El bostezo que la chica emitió lo trajo de regreso a la realidad. Ya era demasiado tarde y era obvio que estaba cansada; él también necesitaba dormir un poco, mañana seria un largo día.

_-__Que tengas buenas noches, Eugene_ –Le deseó con suavidad mientras tomaba al camaleón entre sus manos_ –__Gracias por haberme traído hasta aquí._

El castaño sonrió olvidándose de todo lo que había concluido anteriormente_ –__No hay problema, Blondie. Te lo mereces después de todo._

Rapunzel se levantó del tronco sin apartar la mirada del ladrón, era inevitable su deseo de querer mirarlo todo el tiempo.

_-__Nos veremos mañana_ –Le dijo antes de darse la vuelta y apartar un lugar en el césped para que ella y Pascal se acomodaran a dormir.

Para cuando Eugene había terminado de apagar la fogata, la dulce Rapunzel ya se encontraba hundida en un profundo sueño.

Si, definitivamente era maravillosa, no dejaba de repetírselo mientras, acomodado en una piedra cerca de ella, la observaba dormir.

Poco a poco cerró los ojos quedándose dormido también, era mejor que los dos descansaran. Mañana comenzarían la verdadera aventura.

* * *

Saben, me gusta pensar que, en ese momento de la historia, Eugene todavía no conocía todo el asunto con la flor mágica cuando la reina aun estaba embarazada, después de todo era un niño y estaba ocupado de sus propios asuntos ¿no es verdad?

También, me hago la idea de que pudo haber notado ligeramente las coincidencias entre Rapunzel y la princesa perdida… Tal vez un poco…

Bueno, ¿Qué les parece? ¿Desean saber que viene después para nuestros héroes? Esperare sus Reviews :D

Un beso y los mejores deseos para todos!

Peace out! #PrayForVenezuela!


End file.
